Santa
by DrWeaver
Summary: Dans cet OS, j'ai imaginé la scène finale avant la sortie de l'épisode 5x09 (donc spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu).


**Titre : Santa**

« Si tu n'est pas prête, tu n'as qu'à me le dire ». Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête depuis environ une heure. Je n'ai jamais été prête pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours pris mon temps, réfléchi avant de prendre mes décisions. J'étais devenue trop prévisible. Même pour lui, j'ai pris mon temps alors que j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de lui prouver ce que je ressentais. J'avais réussi à lui faire du mal. A me faire souffrir. Maintenant, je devrais apprendre à lâcher prise et à suivre mon cœur plutôt que ma raison.

- J'accepte.

Il était là, assis à cette chaise, attenant à mon bureau, qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant cinq ans environ. Il lâcha un sourire.

- Je suis content. Alexis et mère vont être contentes de te compter parmi nous.

- Oui. Enfin, je ne veux pas quelque chose de grand, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça sera tout ce qu'il faut de simple.

Il avait un de ces regards rassurants qui indiquait sa compréhension face à ma requête. J'effleurais sa main et esquissais un sourire.

- Merci.

Il était d'un naturel avenant avec moi. Je ne doutais pas de ces capacités-là car l'ayant vu plus d'une fois avec sa fille, je savais qu'il avait des qualités. Il a toujours voulu me laisser le temps d'accepter cette nouvelle vie, ce nouveau cap du « nous ». Il m'a toujours laissé respirer.

Au loin, mes gars nous surveillaient d'un œil.

- Tu crois que leur relation va durer longtemps ? Demanda l'irlandais.

- Yo bro. Ils se sont cherché pendant quatre ans. Je pense bien que ça va durer. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Et puis, tu vois comment ils se regardent. Face à ça, tous leurs détracteurs ne peuvent rien faire. Leur amour est indestructible.

Ils avaient compris dès le départ. Ces petits avaient l'esprit vif.

- Bon, comme nous avons fini l'enquête, je rentre. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher pour 19h30 ? Me dit mon écrivain.

- Ok. Je finis la paperasse et je rentre.

Il hocha la tête.

- A ce soir.

- A ce soir Kate.

Il me tendit sa main, que je pris volontiers. C'était notre petit truc au boulot. Ce genre de petit geste pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de s'embrasser. Puis il partit. Il était déjà plus de cinq heures.

- Les gars, vous pouvez y aller. Allez profiter de la soirée avec vos proches.

Ils me firent signe et partirent aussi. Le precinct était quasiment vide en ce jour de fête. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule un instant pour profiter du calme ambiant. La soirée s'annonçait bonne enfant mais j'avais un peu peur. Peur de ce que je pourrai encore apprendre de lui. Peur d'avancer encore plus dans cette relation.

- Allez Kate, ressaisis-toi, _me dit la petite voix dans la tête_. Profites de la vie, de l'instant présent.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Jusque maintenant, je ne vivais que pour le boulot. Il était temps de vivre pour autre chose. Je rangeais les papiers qui traînaient sur mon bureau et décidai de rentrer.

19H30. Ça sonne à l'interphone. Le chauffeur est déjà là. Je descendis, en prenant soin de mettre autour du cou la bague de ma mère. Castle m'avait fait envoyé une robe magnifique. Arrivée en bas de mon immeuble, je vis une limousine.

- Non, il n'a pas fait ça, _me dis-je en souriant_.

- Miss Beckett, _dit le chauffeur en m'ouvrant la porte_. Après vous.

J'ai passé tout le chemin à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire de bon, à comment pouvait se dérouler la soirée que je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivés. Le chauffeur m'ouvrit et je pris la direction de son appartement, après avoir remercié le chauffeur.

- Kate, vas-y rentre, _dit-il en me laissant entrer_. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il sourit, puis me débarrassa de ma veste. Alexis et Martha vinrent me saluer. Rick me tendit un verre de vin.

- A Noël ! A la famille ! A ceux que nous chérissons et qui sont partis trop tôt ! Dit-il en levant son verre.

Il savait que cette fête m'était précieuse et que j'adorais la passer avec mes parents. Mais depuis que ma mère n'était plus là, j'avais arrêté de la fêter, prétextant avoir du travail. Mais il est arrivé, me redonnant le goût à cette fête. C'est aussi pour ça que je me retrouvais ici, à leurs côtés.

- On peut passer à table ? J'ai faim, moi, dit la jeune rousse.

- Oui, chérie, répondit son père.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Richard, continua sa mère.

- Cette famille a un manque total de savoir-vivre, dit-il en souriant.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir, servit le repas. Entrée, plat, dessert, le tout dans une ambiance festive. Alexis nous raconta toutes les histoires sur son père, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. J'aimais en raconter quelques-unes, mes préférées. Quelques regards et quelques doigts entrelacés fusèrent pendant toute la soirée.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens grand-mère ?

- Ah, je n'ai pas très envie de partir tout de suite.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Tout compte fait, je suis un peu fatiguée, reprit-elle. Richard, Kate, bonne fin de soirée.

Elles nous firent signe toutes les deux et montèrent dans leurs appartements.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée Castle.

- Et moi donc, me sourit-il. Tu restes un peu ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer un petit truc sympa.

Il me tendit sa main et m'attira vers le sapin.

- Allonges-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, fais comme moi s'il te plaît.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais je m'exécuta.

- Rapproche-toi de moi.

Nos têtes se collèrent l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu vois, quand j'étais petit, j'aimais être allongé sur le sapin et je pouvais y passer des heures. J'avais le sentiment d'être libre, de faire ce que je voulais pendant les quelques minutes ou heures où j'étais là.

- C'est bizarre. Je faisais la même chose avec ma mère. Elle me racontait souvent des histoires.

Après une pause, je repris, étonnée.

- Rick, il n'y a pas un truc qui cloche sur ton sapin ?

- Où ça ?

- Là, dis-je en récupérant une boite.

- Ca, c'est ton … cadeau, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

On se releva, puis le regardai, sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Ouvres-le.

Ni une ni deux, je fis. En ouvrant la boîte, je vis un bracelet en or, avec des initiales des cœurs parsemés autour.

- JB ?

- Pour Johanna Beckett. Je voulais que pour ce Noël, tu puisses renouer avec cette fête. Et qu'à chaque fois que tu regardes ce bracelet, tu puisses penser aux bons moments de Noël passés avec ta mère. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais je voulais t'offrir un petit quelque chose.

Je lui posais un doigt sur la bouche.

- Merci, je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux comme cadeau, ni comme soirée.

On s'embrassa longuement pour finir en beauté une soirée magnifique qui, comme il l'avait dit, m'avait redonné foi en cette fête.


End file.
